1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-reflection fine structure which is excellent in light anti-reflectivity and scratch proof. Moreover, the present invention relates to an anti-reflection mold body having the above anti-reflection fine structure, where the anti-reflection mold body as a non-reflecting panel is preferably used for such applications as i) various meters of vehicles (including automobile), ships, aircrafts and the like, ii) display devices, and the like. Furthermore, the present invention relates a method of producing the anti-reflection mold body. Still furthermore, the present invention relates to an automobile part having the above anti-reflection fine structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outside light or an inside illumination and the like inputted as an image into a screen of various display devices such as liquid crystal display, CRT display and the like, for more practical examples, into a screen of home-use television, as the case may be, remarkably decreases visibility of the image.
Moreover, in a driver seat of an automobile, a display part receiving various meters such as speedometer, fuel meter and the like has a front face in which a meter front cover is installed. The vehicle's outer scenery inputted as an image into the display part through a front window (windshield) or a side window, as the case may be, makes various displays less visible. In this case, a meter hood is designed on the display part, thus preventing the outside light incidence into the meter display.
A known structure for preventing reflection of the above light includes a multi-layer anti-reflection film including a plurality of thin films having different refractive indexes. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-267815, however, discloses an anti-reflection structure using a fine structure for further decreasing the reflection ratio than the above multi-layer anti-reflection film.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-267815 discloses an anti-reflection structure where a myriad of fine irregularities (convexes and concaves) made of transparent raw material are formed on a surface of a transparent molded article. Forming pitches each less than or equal to a light wave length varies light refractive indexes in thickness direction.